Pregnancy
by p4nic
Summary: Bagaimana Chanyeol menghadapi Kai dan kehamilan anak pertama mereka.. [Genderswitch, Kai as Yeoja]


Chanyeol – 25 years old Namja

Kai – 24 years old Yeoja

.

.

**Pregnancy**

** Bulan Pertama**

"Kai, kamu beneran ga apa2kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir, sambil melihat istri cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik aja." Jawab kai cuek.

"tapi… tapi… beneran? Gak mual? Pengen muntah mungkin? Atau.."

"I'm fine channie… oh come on, kamu udah nanya itu enam kali. Aku baik-baik aja, so lebih baik kamu pergi. Se-ka-rang!" Kai benar-benar kesal. Kan gak semua yang hamil itu mengalami morning sickness. Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai ragu, oh ayolah.. ini adalah anak pertama mereka dan chanyeol benar-benar khawatir, dia hanya ingin memastikan Kai-nya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol terlihat akan membuka mulutnya, namun dengan sigap Kai malah mendorong suaminya itu keluar kamar. " Go away!" Dengan sekali hentak, pintu kamar mereka tertutup pas didepan wajah chanyeol yang masih melongo. "Kaiii… isshhhh" chanyeol hanya mengusak rambutnya frustasi, Kai memang tidak mengalami morning sickness tapi mood swing yg membuat pria itu sangat kewalahan.

**Bulan Kedua **

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sepatu dan menyimpan kunci di tempat penyimpanan kunci kemudian melepas mantelnya. Dia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat sang istri yang sedang asik membaca majalah fashion. Dengan pelan mendekati istrinya dan duduk disampingnya, memperhatikan istrinya yang tampak acuh asik membaca majalahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan baby-nya.

"Hy little baby.. kamu tau kan, papa sayaaaaang sekali sama baby. Nanti kalo kamu udah lahir, papa bakal ajak kamu jalan-jalan kemanapun kamu mau, beliin apapun yang kamu mau, pokoknya semuanya. Mama gak akan sayang kamu sebanyak sayang papa sama kamu.." Chanyeol menyerigai ketika melihat istrinya mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya, memberikannya tatapan membunuh. Kai meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya dan melihat mulai memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bicara pada bayi mereka yang kini masih diperutnya.

"Mamamu kayaknya gak sayang sama papa. Kadang mama suka mukul kepala papa, karna mama bilang papa itu bodoh… dan mamamu gak pernah dengerin papa." Chanyeol menunjukan ekspresi pura-pura sedihnya sambil terus mengusap perut Kai.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, papa punya jurus yang ampuh untuk menghukum mama. Kamu ga akan tahu apa itu sampai umur kamu 18 tahun…"

"CHANYEOL!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Jangan coba-coba mengotori pikiran baby tentang itu. Dan ini bayi-KU pastinya aku akan lebih menyayanginya dari padamu!" Kai mendelik sambil menghempaskan lengan chanyeol di perutnya.

"Dan, kamu gak boleh ngomong sama baby lagi, weekkk.." Kai memeletkan lidahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan suaminya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah childish istrinya.

**Bulan Ketiga**

Chanyeol menyadari istrinya tidak makan dengan normal akhir-akhir ini.

"Kai-ah, makan lah yang banyak.." chanyeol berkata pada istrinya suatu saaat ketika melihat istrinya itu hanya memainkan makanan dipiringnya. "hmmmm…" kai hanya bergumam singkat sambil tetap mengaduk makanannya.

"Ini wajar untuk wanita hamil, dan aku cukup makan oke? Lagipula aku minum susu secara rutin" Kai menyuapkan sesendok penuh kemudian mendorong piringnya yang masih menyisakan banyak makanan.

Chanyeol mnatap istrinya, sebenarnya dia sudah membaca banyak buku tentang kehamilan. Kondisi istrinya cukup wajar, namun tetap saja dia khawatir. Dengan adanya dua jiwa, bukankah seharusnya Kai makan lebih banyak?

**Bulan Keempat**

Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal, dia benar-benar lelah. Minggu-minggu ini pekerjaannya di kantor cukup banyak, bahkan sudah 2 hari ini dia lembur hingga larut.

"Chanyeol-ah... banguuuun. " Chanyeol hanya menggeliat pelan, oh demi tuhan.. dia sangat amat lelah.

"Chanyeol, heii.." Kai sangat kesal melihat suaminya yang tidak mau bangun juga, dengan gemas dia menarik telinga peri chanyeol.

"aawww… kai-ahh wae geure? Iishhh.." chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Baby ingin Cheseecake…"

"sekarang?"

"Yup"

"Kai ini jam 3 pagi, dan toko kue pasti tutup. Gimana kalo diganti yang lain… kita masih punya ayam goreng kan? Ayam goreng kesukaanmu, ayolaahhh…" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Kai yang sedang memberengut.

"Nooooo.. Baby maunya cheesecake. Kau kan ayahnya, jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab mencarinya."

"Tapi, kai…"

"Ok fine. Sana tidur, aku ga akan minta apa-apa lagi. Aku minta Kris Oppa aja…" kemudian Kai mengambil Handphonenya, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya. Menoleh pada suaminya yang kini menatapnya tajam, cemburu tentu saja.

"Aku ayahnya dan aku yang akan mencari cheesecake itu." Ucapnya dalam, dan tanpa chanyeol sadari kai menyerigai kecil.

**Bulan Kelima**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat kai yang tertidur nyenyak membuatnya merasa tenang, karena dari buku tentang kehamilan yang sudah ia baca, ketika perut istrinya semakin membesar kemungkinan akan menyulitkannya untuk tidur.

Chanyeol melihat gumpalan perut istrinya dan tersenyum. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, pria itu yakin anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat setiap harinya. Perut istrinya sudah terlihat membesar, cukup keras dan hangat kadang chanyeol senang untuk memeluk istrinya dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas perutnya itu. Kai sering mendorong kepalanya menjauh dan mengatakan kalau baby mereka bukanlah bantal.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap istrinya, mengecup keningnya dan kembali tertidur.

**Bulan Keenam**

Kai membuka lemarinya, memilih-milih blus yang akan digunakannya hari ini. Perutnya sudah cukup besar, nafsu makannya pun meningkat. Chanyeol telah membaca seluruh buku tentang kehamilan dan mempelajari bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sensitive dari ibu hamil terutama tentang berat badan.

"Chanyeol-ah,, " Kai memanggil suaminya tanpa menoleh, memusatkan perhatiaanya pada cermin didepannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menarik nafas dan melepaskannya perlahan..

"Apa akuu…"

"No, Kai. Kamu gak gemuk kok, kamu tetep cantik dan perfect. Aku masih sayang kamu kok!" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan sekali nafas tanpa berfikir. Kai memutarkan badannya menghadap suaminya itu, menatap dengan pandangan aneh.

"Yang mau aku bilang itu, Apa aku bagus pake baju ini?" ucapnya sambil melemparkan tatapan berbahaya pada suaminya.

"Oooopss." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

**Bulan Ketujuh**

Kai tertawa pelan, melihat suaminya tengah berkutat dengan jarum dan benang. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat jarang ditemuinya. Chanyeol bersikeras membuat baju untuk bayi nya, karena menurut nenek kim tetangga apartemennya itu kalau baju pertama yang digunakan sibayi itu jahitan tangan ayahnya maka sibayi akan tumbuh bahagia dan diberkati hingga ia dewasa.

Chanyeol terlihat kesulitan dan tertusuk jarum berkali kali, Kai hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali memberikan arahan agar suaminya itu tidak menjahit semua bagian semaunya.

"Lihat baby, papa pasti akan membahagiakanmu.." Ucapnya sambil menciumi perut istrinya.

**Bulan Kedelapan**

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa istrinya kekurangan tidur akhir-akhir ini. Ketika istrinya mencoba untuk tidur, bayinya akan menendang kuat. Kadang ketika sudah benar-benar frustasi, dia akan menendang chanyeol tanpa alasan hingga suaminya itu terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol hanya mengusap bokongnya yang nyeri, melihat istrinya yang menderita baimana dia bisa marah? Pasti Kai-nya kerepotan membawa-bawa baby di perutnya selama ini.

Kadang chanyeol memijat kaki istrinya yang mulai membengkak, membuat istrinya merasa rileks. Bahkan jika istrinya sampai tertidur, chanyeol akan meletakkan tangannya di perut istrinya seolah berusaha memberi pengertian pada babynya untuk tenang dan membiarkan mamanya tertidur lebih lama.

**Bulan Kesembilan**

Chanyeol tahu hari ini kan tiba, hari dimana gumpalan dalam perut istrinya akan lahir menjadi bayi nyata yang bernafas.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Kai, apa ini sudah waktunya?" Tanya Chanyeol panic, melihat ekspresi istrinya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Sepertinya.."

Dan segalanya seolah berjalan dengan cepat….

Chanyeol merasa kesakitan ketika kai meremat tangannya kuat. Kai tidak menjerit kesakitan, walau dari ekspresinya chanyeol tahu bahwa istrinya pasti kesakitan, dia hanya mengatur nafasnya dan mengikuti arahan dokter yang menanganinya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba, dia mendengar tangisan dari bayi yang lahir. Chanyeol membuang nafas lega, kemudian merasakan genggaman istrinya mengendur.

"Apakah anda ingin memotong talinya, Mr. Park? " Dokter bertanya, chanyeol menatap ragu. Bagaimana kalau dia salah memotong, apa yang akan erjadi pada anak dan istrinya? Tapi setelah dokter itu memastikan semuanya aman, chanyeol menerima gunting yang disodorkan suster dan mengguntingnya dengan cepat. Kelegaan terlihat dari semua orang yang ada diruangan itu, chanyeol tersenyum menatap istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan. Kemudian seorang suster memberikan bayinya yang sudah terbungkus selimut hangat, dengan perasaan takjub chanyeol menerimanya.

"Selamat Mr & Mrs Park, bayi perempuan yang sangat sehat"

"Terima kasih dokter"

Kai meraih bayinya perlahan dan menyamankannya dilengannya. Tersenyum bahagia, "lihat Chan, hidungnya mewarisi hidungmu.. bibirnya juga.. "

Chanyeol menatap kedua permata hatinya dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, haahhh… adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini?.

END


End file.
